


Рецепт для ветреной погоды

by LazyRay



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крохотный драбблик о непомерной фантазии Эрика.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рецепт для ветреной погоды

\- Эх, ты, лось. - Рэйвен покопалась в сумочке и достала помаду. – Подставляй губы.  
Чарльз насупился на обращение, но сложил губы трубочкой. Рэйвен хихикнула и щедро мазнула бесцветной помадой.  
У наблюдавшего за этим Эрика волосы дыбом встали. Он неожиданно представил себя на месте Рэйвен, только помада в его руках была ярко-красной, и губы Чарльза, и без того яркие, стали бы совершенно, умопомрачительно, поразительно, вызывающе...  
Чарльз обернулся к нему, поднимая бровь. В его глазах прыгали чертенята.  
«Вот как, друг мой?»  
... алыми.


End file.
